OC Contest for Pokemon! ENDED
by Green Shadow Girl
Summary: Thank you for everyone who entered! Contest CLOSED   FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY IS UP! It's called Life's a Tangled Web
1. Chapter 1

OC contest

_I do not own Pokémon_

I am going to make a new story but first i need some OCs. I will give u a little description of what you have to do.

But first the winners have the option to write the stories with me i may use the other people as side people i will warn u if i use your person later. : )

Name:

What is the relationship with my person?

Gender:

Personality:

Description: (clothes, skin tone, etc.)

Region:

Something that makes your person different:

Age: (10-19)

Starter Pokémon:

What type of Pokemon trainer (coordinator, normal trainer, or gym leader):

How many Pokémon they have (up to six):

Pokémon 1 (no legendaries):

Personality:

Description:

Relationship with trainer:

Moves:

Gender:

Type (if shiny it can be changed 1 shiny per person):

Is there something odd with Pokémon? :

Nick name (optional):

My Person

Name: June

gender: female

personality: She's like Dawn and Misty all jumbled together.

Description: she has straight orange hair down to her shoulders wears a green tank top with a black skirt and leggings. She also has green eyes that look like a beautiful grass field. She's traveled all around the world so has a lot of pokemon from different regions. She loves coordinating and battling.

Region: Unova but travels in Sinnoh. (Unova is the new region in Pokemon Black & White)

Age: 15

Starter: Oshawott from the Unova region

Type of Trainer: Normal trainer AND coordinator

How many pokemon: 4

Pokemon 1: Bayleef

personality: she's very peppy

Description: she wears a small green bow on her tail

relationship: June found her hurt and nursed bayleef back to health, making them the best of friends.

Moves: aromatherapy, magical leaf, solar beam, leaf storm, and acientpower

gender: female

type: grass

nickname: bay-bay

pokemon 2: Oshawott

personality: troublesome

description: Has instead of a light pink shell Bright Green shell and a green bandana around his neck.

moves: flame wheel, fire spin, dig, blaze kick, thunder punch

gender: male

type: Water

odd thing: He hates his pokeball so stays outside on top of June's head

nick-name: Oshy

pokemon 3: Togetic

personality: Helpful, always happy

Description: wears a small multicolor hairband

relationship: best friends with June and everyone she meets

moves: hidden power, fly, shadow ball, protect, flamethrower

gender: female

type: normal/flying

odd: she has an odd obsession to Oshy

nick-name: Togi

Pokemon 4:Arcanine

personality: helpful

relationship: helps June with anything and loves to give her rides

moves: hyper beam, secret power, rock climb, giga impact, flare blitz

gender: male

type: fire

nick-name: Arci

June will meet Ash, dawn, and brock during her journey with her partners.

She will need a rival or rivals

Two partners

One person with a crush on her (Rival or Partner)

Someone who she has a crush on (Rival or Partner too)

You can do any one of these as relationships you can do multiple people their relationships can be the same thing too :)

Send me a Message or enter through a review multiple people will be chosen So don't be afraid!

:D Ok well byeee :3


	2. Results!

Partners: **Leona Littlewoods by That's the way I roll, Brandon by cutelittlepokelover, Kiro by kaiyasitu**

Rivals: **Tuenli by kaiyasitu, and ****Tanner Jacobs by pepperpizzapal**

**New OC contests will be posted every new season of my story (by that I mean every time she goes to a new region)** so read and wait for new opportunities as June travels the world! Almost forgot that I loved all the entries honestly! And that you can use the same entries next umm book/season or something… :)

Here are the entries that won so you can get a good view of them!

**Partners: **

Name - Leona Littlewoods

Age - 15

what is the relationship with my person - Partner

Gender - Female

Personality - She's really kind and friendly, and gets very excited very easily. She trusts people a lot, but isn't trusted in turn, as she can be a bit of a gossiper. She is quite clever, but can be childish at times. She gets frustrated quite easily.

Looks - Blonde curly hair, which gets quite tangled and messy. Big, green eyes with long lashes. She has a few freckles dotted around her cheeks. She's also rather skinny, but not anorexic or anything. She stands about 5'2 and has dimples when she smiles.

Clothes - Blue dungaree shorts, with a white vest top underneath it. She wears white pumps, and a golden heart locket containing her family photo, which she never removes. It sits just in the middle of her breast.

Region - She lived on a ranch in Hoenn with her parents, older brother, Toby, and younger sister, Billie-Jo, until she got her Vulpix as a gift, them she moved to Sinnoh to train with her cousin, Hillary

Something that makes your person different - She doesn't like evolved pokemon, she gets her cousin Jake to make her everstone collars, so they won't evolve.

Starter Pokémon - Vulpix

what type of Pokemon trainer - Coordinator

how many Pokémon they have: 2

Name- Vulpix

Personality - Energetic, hates being inside her ball. She likes cuddles and is a bit of a spoiled brat. She is friendly, and loves people and other small/kind/cute pokemon. She doesn't like big/rowdy /'ugly' pokemon unless she's used to them.

Description - Just like an ordinary Vulpix, with an everstone collar on

Relationship with trainer - She adores Leona, and will follow her round without question

Moves - Fire Burst, Purgatory, Flamethrower, Captivate

Gender – Female is there something odd with pokemon - not really

Name- Growlithe

Personality - Tries to be the tough guy and protect Leona and Vulpix, but he's actually a big softy. He was on the Hoenn police force, but an injured paw forced him into retirement, so he was sent to Leona. He can't walk on the paw too much, because it hurts, but he's fine in a contest, or a quick battle

Description - Just like an ordinary Growlithe, with an everstone collar on

Relationship with trainer - He protects Leona, and responds to her well

Moves - Overheat, Will-O-Wisp, Heatwave, Fire Fang

Gender – Male

Is there something odd with pokemon - He has an injured paw, which confides him to his pokeball on long journeys or long, harsh battles (e.g. gym, but Leona doesn't do those very often)

Name: Brandon

what is the relationship with my person? They've been best friends ever since they were born! Though he has a slight crush on June…

Gender: Male

Personality: He's one of those really annoying guys that just piss you off A LOT

Description: He has lush brown hair, Seriously blue eyes, He wears a olive green shirt with long sleeves rolled up, a black long sleeved shirt under it, two belts (one is his pokemon belt)leather, Brown Cargo pants, and olive green sneakers, oh and his hair is all messed up shaggy but in a cute way :D

Region: Unova but travels in Sinnoh

something that makes your person different: Umm I don't really have something for that :)

Age: 15

Starter Pokémon: Snivy

what type of Pokemon trainer? : He's just a normal trainer who challenges gyms and stuff

How many Pokémon they have: 6

Pokémon 1: Serperior

Personality: She's very sweet and kind, but she gets very competitive

Description: Well she looks just normal Brandon doesn't put anything on his pokemon

Relationship with trainer: Starter and best friends with him

Moves: Leaf Tornado, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, leaf storm, Hyper Beam, Giga Impact

Gender: Female

Type: Grass

Is there something odd with Pokémon? : She hates June absolutely positively hates her.

Nick name: Serpy

Pokemon 2: Unfezant

Personality: Rude, doesn't care much about anything, is really mean and violent to other pokemon

Relationship: Ok I mean they're not that big of friends but still friends

Moves: sky attack, air slash, razor wind, steel Wing, Uproar, fly

Gender: Male

Type: Normal, Flying

Something Odd: Nothing really

Pokemon 3: Excadrill

Personality: Competitive, strong, helpful, stands up to himself

Relationship: Best Friend

Moves: Drill Run, Earthquake, Focus blast, Earth Power, Rock Climb, Skull Bash

Gender: Male

Type: Ground Steel

Odd thing: Again Nothing

Pokemon 4: Scolipede

Personality: Unlike other Scolipede she is very calm and kind to others

Relationship: Best friends

Moves: Megahorn, double-edge, solarbeam, take down, Rock climb, poison jab

Gender: Female

Type: Bug Poison

Nothing Odd

Pokemon 5: Darmanitan

Personality: Strong but kind and very helpful to others

Relationship: Best friends

Moves: thrash, flare blitz, hammer arm, superpower, overheat, Fire Blitz

Gender: Male

Type: Fire

Nothing Odd

Pokemon 6: Haxorus

Personality: Very rude to everyone barely answers orders, and almost never helps out

Relationship: Hates everyone especially June

Moves: giga impact, outrage, shadow claw, focus blast, X-scissor, strength

Gender: Male

Type: Dragon

Nothing Odd

Name: Kiro

Relationship: Partner, best friend

Gender: Male

Personality: Kind, sweet, a bit competitive, funny, protective

Description: Jet black hair and green eyes. Blue shirt under a black jacket, blue jeans, and red shoes. Slightly tanned skin

Region: Sinnoh

something that makes person different: Soon develops a crush on Tuenli for some odd reason. June often likes to ask him why he has a crush on her and occasionally tease him about it.

Age: 16

Starter Pokemon: Turtwig

Type of trainer: Normal

How many Pokemon: 4

Pokemon 1: Torterra

Personality: Aggressive, fun, cool, loyal

Description: Like a regular Torterra

Relationship: Turtwig was given to him by professor Rowan. (Actually, he and my other character below, Tuenli got their Pokemon at the same time.)

Moves: Leaf Storm, Earthquake, Mega Drain, Bullet Seed

Gender: Male

Type: Grass

Something odd: likes to sleep a lot

Nickname: None

Pokemon 2: Ponyta

Personality: carefree, happy

Description: Looks like a regular Ponyta

Relationship with trainer: First pokemon he ever caught

Moves: Fire Blast, Strength, Ember, Stomp

Gender: Female

Type: Shiny

Something Odd: None

Nickname: Blaze

Pokemon 3: Staravia

Personality: Goes with the flow, likes to help out

Description: looks like a regular staravia

Relationship: He found a starly hurt and healed it and it evolved into Staravia

Moves: Fly, Double Team, Quick Attack, Bird Burn

Gender: Female

Type: Flying

Something Odd: None

Nickname: None

Pokemon 4: Onix

Personality: Competitive, a bit mean

Description: Like a regular Onix

Relationship: Another pokemon Kiro caught

Moves: Dig, Knock Down, Sand Tomb, Stone Edge

Gender: Male

Type: Rock/Ground

Something Odd: none

Nickname: none

**Rivals: **

Name: Tuenli

Relationship: A rival with both June and Kiro (see my character above)

Gender: Female

Personality: Competitive, hates losing, wants to be the best of the best (doesn't mean she is), trains hard every day, wants to be strong, doesn't like accepting help from others, but will help others if needed, doesn't trust many people, has a temper

Description: She has plain purple shirt with a white skirt and black shoes, slightly tanned skin, and straight dark purple hair that goes to her waist with black eyes.

Region: Sinnoh

Something that makes your person different: She is an expert in martial arts

Age: 15

Starter: Chimchar

Type of Trainer: Normal Trainer

How many Pokemon: 4

Pokemon 1: Infernape (who evolved from her start, Chimchar)

Personality: competitive, happy, kind, fun

Description: Just like any regular Infernape

Relationship: She was given Chimchar by professor Rowan and then it evolved into Infernape

Moves: Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Close Combat, Fire Spin

Gender: Male

Type: Fire/Fighting

Nothing odd

Nickname: None

Pokemon 2: Absol

Personality: Keeps to herself, respects other trainers

Description: Like any other regular Absol

Relationship: She got lost in a forest and Absol helped her get out. Absol and Infernape are her closest Pokemon

Moves: Night Slash, Shadow Ball, Pursuit, Double Team

Gender: Female

Type: Dark

Nothing odd

No nickname

Pokemon 3: Lucario

Personality: Sort of like Absol but doesn't trust many people either like his trainer

Description: Has a faint scar on his eye from a Pokemon battle

Relationship with trainer: Given to Tuenli as and egg and it hatched into Riolu. Then it evolved into Lucario

Moves: Aura Sphere, Metal Claw, Force Palm, Extreme Speed

Gender: Male

Type: Fighting/Steel

Nothing Odd

No Nickname

Pokemon 4: Gyarados

Personality: Competitive, aggressive, wants to win every battle like his trainer

Relationship with trainer: Caught in a Pokeball

Moves: Surf, Dive, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rage

Gender: Male

Type: Shiny

Nothing Odd

No nickname

Extra: Develops a crush on Kiro

Name: Tanner Jacobs

Gender: M

Age: 17

Personality: A quiet, keeps-to-himself type. Not antisocial, just independent. He's rather kind and always has something nice to say, and is a bit of a natural flirt, but also he tends to take his time for things - a /lot/ of time. He's so incredibly lax, it took him three years to collect the eight Kanto badges; it may take him weeks in one city before he leaves. For him to take something seriously and get it done right away, it must truly be a matter of life-and-death. Don't be fooled by his laid-back demeanor - he's very intelligent and reads and predicts actions very well, guessing opponents' strategies quite accurately. He attempts to be modest, but hints of vanity come across within his self-derogatory sense of humor.

Description: An boy of average height (5'10"/5'11" or so), Tanner has medium-length blonde hair that sweeps across his head in a disheveled way that suggests he never combs it, part of the bangs nearly reaching the center of his forehead. He has delicate blue eyes of soft azure with flecks of emerald and obsidian opal. He wears a cotton jacket of sea green; the sleeves detached leaving his arms bare from shoulder to elbow. There is a partial zipper that closes the top half of the jacket and leaves the bottom half open, revealing a black undershirt (also sleeveless). A series of black bands across his left arm serve as his pokeball clips where he stores his friends. His lower half is donned with a pair of black slacks that seem comfortable and easy to wear, and his shoes are of the multi-functional tennis style and are green and black in color.

Home Region: Saffron City, Kanto. Currently travelling wherever you need him to be.

Coordinator or normal trainer? Normal Trainer

How many Pokémon?: 6

What makes [Tanner] unique?: Tanner collected the eight Kanto badges... Over a course of three years. In the Indigo League, he lost out in the first round 0-6 (the only trainer that year who was beaten so badly). Kadabra has been his loyal partner for seven years, and all of his other five pokemon he's had for six years, so he knows his team well and battles very effectively with them. He is a top-notch cook and adept at the piano. He is also terrified of caves - he avoids them at any possible cost.

Relationship with [Green's] OC? Whatever you need, Green. Preferably friendly rival.

Pokémon 1: Kadabra

Gender: M

Type: Psychic

Moves: Shadow Ball, Psychic, Dizzy Punch, Energy Ball, Charge Beam, Trick, Recycle

Personality: Acts something like a high-society white collar - he enjoys the opera, plays, musicals, etc. (He also enjoys reading manga). Has a bit snooty and acts somewhat superior, but acts well-intentioned.

Description: An ordinary Kadabra, standing about 5'8".

Relationship with trainer: Tanner's first pokemon, obtained seven years ago. Almost like brothers. Kadabra talks to Tanner telepathically, though Tanner must speak aloud to respond. Kadabra also translates to Tanner what his other pokemon are saying.

Odd with Pokémon?: Has a taste for sashimi, and really hates cowboy hats. No, really; if he sees a cowboy hat, he'll teleport the thing very far away.

Pokémon 2: Haunter

Gender: F

Type: Ghost/Poison

Moves: Shadow Ball, Nightshade, Hypnosis, Nightmare, Dream Eater, Glare, Mean Look

Personality: Very critical and acts like a disapproving mother to Tanner, always floating over his shoulder and giving glares to any girls he may be talking with. She does things herself and is reluctant to take help, and is downright mean and vindictive if somebody wrongs her.

Description: An average-looking Haunter, maybe a bit smaller than usual.

Relationship with trainer: Tanner's trusted partner, and self-appointed chaperone.

Odd with Pokémon?: Frightened of Rattata

Pokémon 3: Machoke

Gender: M

Type: Fighting

Moves: Seismic Toss, Karate Chop, Cross Chop, Focus Energy, Counter, Bulk Up

Personality: Rough, gruff, tough, all-masculine type, stereotypical for Machoke. He understands and enjoys human sports, particularly wrestling and its variants. He gets ornery occasionally, and isn't afraid to use brute strength on Tanner to get his own way.

Description: A normal Machoke, about 6' tall.

Relationship with trainer: One of Tanner's trusted companions.

Odd with Pokémon?: Baseball and Sumo-wrestling fan

Pokémon 4: Graveller

Gender: M

Type: Rock/Ground

Moves: Rollout, Defense Curl, Rock Slide, Rock Polish, Strength, Double-Edge, Slam

Personality: Not the brightest crayon in the box, Graveller is trusting and generally follows those who He believes are doing right. He doesn't understand much, and leaves the thinking to others - like Tanner or Kadabra.

Description: Basic Graveller.

Relationship with trainer: Once again, one of Tanner's trusted companions. They've known each other for years.

Odd with Pokémon?: Dislikes the flavor of metal.

Pokémon 5: Poliwhirl

Gender: F

Type: Water

Moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Waterfall, Surf, Rain Dance, Wake-up Slap, Grass Knot  
Personality: A hard-headed, my-way-or-else kind of pokemon. She doesn't always listen to Tanner's directions, even after all these years, and tends to pick fights with strange pokemon and people alike. Only Haunter seems to put her in her place and calm her down.  
Description: Normal Poliwhirl in appearance.

Relationship with trainer: Yet another of Tanner's trusted friends.

Odd with Pokémon?: Cannot eat food that has touched other food, and has a slight OCD about making beds.

Pokémon 6: Fearow

Gender: F

Type: Normal/Flying

Moves: Fly, Mirror Move, Arial Ace, Tailwind, Drill Peck, Hyper Beam

Personality: Fearow is solemn and often seems lost in thought, as if she has some greater wisdom rambling on in her head. She rarely interacts with people or pokemon she doesn't know, and when she does, she has a very aristocratic, superiorist air to her. She highly dislikes dirt, and may preen herself for six hours at a time.

Description: Average-looking Fearow

Relationship with trainer: The last of Tanner's most reliable partners

Odd with Pokémon?: Extreme dislike for dirt, grime, and unclean things in general.


End file.
